Singe Two: The Return
by Light1
Summary: The Castle rises again in an unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

**Singe**

**The Return**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Castlevania belongs to Konami who are also not me. I make no claim on any characters from either Hellsing or Castlevania I'm simply borrowing them without permission.

Rating: PG-13

Part: One of ?

Authoress note: The Castle rises again in an unexpected place.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: You do not need to know anything about Castlevania to understand this fic, all Castlevania references are explained in the fic.

_Italics are thoughts, metal __speak,__ and flashbacks_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter One**

Integra Wingate Hellsing was not amused.

London was under attack. Demons were stalking the streets and the city was in a subdued panic. People were talking of rival gangs, a war in the shadows. The local police force was running triple shifts just to keep the masses from entering a full-blown panic. It fell to Integra to manage the demons when the knights had quickly and unanimously decided that this was similar enough to vampires that it should be Integra's sole responsibility to deal with it.

Some of the demons were dangerous and had done serious damage but, fortunately, most were little more of an irritant. But Integra knew that if she left the situation unchallenged it would quickly worsen. She had devised to act fast, but her vampire, who was perfectly capable of tearing a variety of creatures into small manageable pieces was making things difficult. When she demanded to know why he was being so argumentative he had only admitted that he found the current missions to be distasteful.

"Why is it so hard?" she asked no one in particular.

"Maybe if you slept more it would be less so," Walter answered as he entered. Integra looked up at him and frowned. The aged butler gestured to an untouched tea tray, Integra huffed.

"I sleep as much now as I always have," Integra muttered, standing to stretch her legs. "What I need is fewer problems."

"Then I fear what I have to say then will not be well received." Walter walked over to a small room that branched off from Integra's office. "If you would follow Sir." Integra rose and followed Walter into the small room that used to be a cupboard but now contained the new security screens installed after the Valentine attack. Walter gestured Integra to the basement screens and waited while she watched.

"What am I looking for Walter?" Integra asked.

"You requested that I look into what has Alucard so distracted recently," Walter began, Integra nodded. "I suspected that he had found a new way to torment Mr. Anderson, however, it is not the case." He pointed to a screen containing the vampire in question. Integra watched.

The basement screens showed various hallways, each screen showing a different angle of a different hallway. It was a bit difficult to follow the vampire's movements, but it was by no means impossible. He flitted about from screen to screen, laughing. It was odd, but again it was not the oddest thing she had seen him do; she'd once watched him eat cheesecake in order to win a bet. He seemed to be playing, by himself. However, after a few minutes of watching Integra saw Seras, also frolicking. The two vampires ran and hid in shadows as if playing some distorted version of hide and seek, jumping from shadow to shadow as if hiding from an invisible enemy.

Which it turned out was exactly what they were doing.

It took a few minutes of watching for Integra to spot the daemon. It was large and kept flickering in and out of focus as if it were only half in this realm. From what she could see it appeared dog-like, but it stood tall on two legs. It had scales and a long whip-like tail. It was terrifying, with claws like scythes and teeth like a mythical dragon. It was horrifying and Alucard and Seras were playing with it.

"That wanker," Integra snarled. "That complete and total tosspot!"

"Language," tutted Walter. Integra glared at the butler for a few seconds before letting the wind out of her sails.

"If he thinks for one moment that I'm going to let him keep the damn thing he is sorely mistaken!" she snapped

"Things," Walter corrected, Integra gave him a look. "Things, as in more than one."

"What?" Integra pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I've counted five so far and that's not including the horse," Walter moved away to collect the tea tray.

"Horse!" Integra snapped, throwing her hands up into the air. "For the love of God ... Alucard," the vampire on the screen froze and looked up tilting his head.

"Yes, my master?" he answered, Integra suppressed a shudder that she always felt when he spoke into her mind.

"Come here, now," she growled, "and don't look so confused, you know exactly what this is about." The vampire on the screen looked around in an idiotic fashion for a moment before spotting the camera and waving. Integra snarled wordlessly and stormed back into her office where Alucard was already waiting and trying to look innocent.

"My Master," he bowed lower than usual, then spotting Walter gave a glare "Traitor." Walter shrugged.

"Integra is in charge, not you Vampire," Walter smiled. "But I am sorry." Alucard sighed and slumped down, clearly sulking that his friend had 'tattled' on him.

"I want to know what in Hells name that monster is doing in my basement," Integra snarled at her vampire.

"Anderson has been here now for a while, you said he could stay," Alucard muttered looking away from his master.

"You know what I meant Alucard, now answer me," she said feeling her anger fade into tiredness

"I didn't think you would notice."

"Well I did," Integra said.

"You've already got three down in the basement; I thought a few more would be ... Acceptable," Alucard said slowly.

"It isn't," Integra muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I want them gone, now, Alucard," Alucard said nothing, simply looked at his master in what he clearly hoped was an endearing fashion.

"No Alucard, pets do not get to have pets of their own," she regretted the use of the word pet in reference to him almost instantly but let it hang in the air. He stood and sighed, looked at her again before melting into the shadows.

"Why do I fell bad?" she said after a moment.

"Do not feel too bad, Sir Integra, they did make an awful mess down there."

"Daemons in the basement, and I feel bad for kicking them out," Integra sighed, "typical." She heard footsteps outside the door before the knock. She schooled her face to neutrality and called out for the person to enter. Anderson walked in looking exhausted.

"Sir Hellsing," he dipped his head.

"Anderson," she said. "You are here to report." He nodded and dropped papers on her desk. Integra glanced at them.

"We found nothing," he said. "Surely there is more we can do other than scouring the streets." Integra sighed loudly.

"We've been over this Anderson," she said. "We've looked at the options, and until we think of something better this is what we do."

"If ye ask me, the monster would know," Anderson snarled.

"We keep looking," She breathed and gestured to the door. "Go, apparently group beta six managed to find some tracks in the docks, down on the east side." Anderson looked at her for what felt like an age but nodded and stood to leave.

"You will force him," he said. "If someone is hurt." It was not a question, Integra nodded and the former paladin left.

"Walter please tell me I'm doing the right thing," she said softly when Anderson had left.

"It is not a butlers place to question a leader," Walter answered with a smile. Integra glared and pushed the report away.

"But if I may point out," Walter smirked pulling the report back to Integra. "This photo, doesn't it look familiar to you?"

"What are you..." Integra looked at the badly focused photo. It showed a creature, it was small, purple and was armed with a short spear.

"It does rather doesn't it."

* * * 3 Days later * * *

The basement was the same as it always was. Although it was a bit quieter than it had been recently Seras thought as she walked through the hallways with a blood pack in her hands. The irony of the current situation should amuse her; it would amuse her if it wasn't so damn frustrating. Her master wasn't eating, so she was feeding him, or more accurately, she was impotently nagging him to eat. She was starting to understand why he had always been so irate with her.

"Great big bloody dork," she muttered walking up to the door and pushing it open. It was heavy and ill-used as Alucard did not bother with doors.

He was in the chair, in the same position he had been in for the last three nights. Seras rolled her eyes, it was ridiculous, it was childish, but it was also sad. It was pathetic that he threw a tantrum and then went into a huff just because he could not have his way, but it was sad, for what else could he do? Seras sighed imagining what it would be like to have once been so powerful then to have absolutely no power but what was given to you by one who could just as easily snatch it away.

"Still not talking then?" Seras asked, he looked at her and grunted. "I brought foooooood." She grinned trying to make the offer sound tempting. He made no response and Seras sighed dropping the bag on the table next to him and plonking herself down on the floor at his feet.

She had done this every day for the last three nights. They had been mostly silent, but occasionally he would speak to her. She hated this; she hated seeing him so obviously upset over something that a couple of months ago would have made her relieved. Since her visit to the Castle, she had come to understand that demons were similar to people in many ways. Some were gits and some were not. Many just wanted to be left alone to get on with their lives, but there were some who hunted out humans for reasons best left to the imagination.

The fact that the castle had been crawling with demons and no one had gotten hurt was amazing in Seras view and gave her a little bit more faith in herself. If a monstrous creature such as the gorgon could control herself then why couldn't Seras. Watching Alucard play with monsters had been amusing as well. It was so similar to what was happening just a few short days ago. Even the demons had been similar. Something struck Seras then and she almost slapped herself. It was something so damn obvious that anyone would have noticed it. He wasn't merely upset about having to get rid of the demons he was upset because of something else.

"You know what's going on don't you?" Seras asked quietly

"Maybe," Alucard muttered it was the biggest response she had gotten out of him for the last few days.

"Integra will ask you," Seras sighed running a hand down the back of his leg feeling the muscle twitch. "She will order an answer."

"I know."

"Then what do you gain by drawing it out, by fighting her?" Seras asked softly, Alucard sighed and shivered. Seras waited for an answer, wrapping her hand around his ankle.

"She will know that she had to force me," he answered slowly,

"You want her to feel guilty?" Seras said firmly, looking up at him. He looked bloody awful, this sulk was getting stupid, he wasn't eating or sleeping, and he was deteriorating surprisingly quickly, already his eyes were sunken and his cheekbones more prominent.

"Maybe," he answered again looking away. Seras sighed, it was foolish and cruel but in a way she couldn't blame him. So she changed the subject.

"They reminded me of the castle," Seras smiled. She missed the castle and the return of the demons had eased that pain a little, she missed not being the most dangerous or the strangest creature in the room. She sighed understanding that her master must have felt the pain of leaving even more keenly than she had, no wonder he was loath to get rid of the demons.

"I liked the last one," she smiled a little, remembering the game of chase they had played

"Yes Chimera's are fun," his voice sounding lighter than a few moments ago. "They can be a bit foolish, however."

"Coming from you that's rich," Seras muttered and laughed when his foot moved to nudge her in a pathetic version of a kick. "Where did you send them?"

"Away."

"They did not want to leave."

"I know," Alucard said. Seras sighed and curled closer to him.

"I'm still here."

"I know," he smiled.

"So," she said, "you know where they are coming from?" he nodded, "how?"

"They told me," he smirked a little. "I'm shocked you did not recognize it yourself."

"Well excuse me," Seras muttered. "I've only ever met daemons once before and I did not memorize their smells."

She huffed and turned away from him, only to jump when she felt him turn her head back to meet his eyes. He was giving her the look he usually gave when she did something really dumb. Seras took a deep breath and went over what she had just said, she had only met daemons once before when they were in the castle, apparently these ones smelt familiar.

"I think you're getting there," her master almost purred, watching her expression.

"You can't mean … how did they get here from Romania?" she asked. Alucard slapped himself.

"You. Are. Very. Stupid," he groaned. Seras gave an indignant squeak.

"The castle police girl they came from the castle."

"Yeah which is in Romania!" she yelled back at him. He looked at her for a few moments before sniggering.

"It moves," he said simply. She just looked at him.

"Like a caravan?" They were silent for a moment after her question, Alucard stood up and walked away from her. "What?" she called chasing after him "What did I say?" she chased him until he walked into a shadow and vanished.

Seras rolled her eyes and wandered into the kitchen. Walter was making tea, Seras smiled seeing him, she wondered if he made tea constantly. Whenever she came into the kitchen he was making tea, regardless of the hour or situation.

"Good evening Miss Victoria," Walter smiled. "How is your master this evening?"

"Same as yesterday," Seras said. "But he's moved tonight."

"That will be because Sir Integra has called him," Walter said. "He has forced her hand." Seras sighed.

"It was not fair of him to do that," Seras said. "But I understand why he did."

"He still feels the need to protect them, his imprisonment here has not changed that," Walter said.

"Do you really think she will make him hunt them?" Seras said. Walter moved the teapot onto the tray.

"I doubt it, she will make him tell us where they are coming from but she doesn't enjoy hurting him," Walter said and lifted the tray.

"Good," Seras said, following as Walter walked up to Integra's office. They walked in together to see Alucard in front of Integra's desk.

"The Castle?" Integra snapped, Alucard nodded.

"But …but how?"

"It has been known to move, it is not overly surprising that it would follow me," he looked smug; Integra took a deep breath. Seras walked to her master and put her hand on his arm.

"OK," she said softly. "You claim the daemons are coming from the castle." He nodded. "So where is the castle, I think we would have noticed if it just popped up." Alucard shrugged

"I have no idea," he said still looking somewhat smug.

"Can you find it?" Integra growled feeling her blood pressure rise. Seras watched her master tense.

"Probably," he admitted. Integra pinched the bridge of her nose and took several deep breaths. "Before you say it, no I am not making this easy, it was my home."

"I know it was your home," Integra said, "and you know I would not attack it if it behaved itself."

"You want it destroyed?" he asked, Integra blinked, she had thought that much was obvious.

"I could control it if we found it," he said quietly and Integra felt her stomach roll. He was going to ask to keep it like the Castle was a puppy.

"Alucard," she began, but he held up his hands

"I know but if you just listen," he said softly and Integra felt her stomach clench, he was actually going to try and be reasonable. "If I can control it, we wouldn't need to destroy it."

"It is a giant frigging castle filled with horrors beyond mortal imagining. Not a puppy," Integra snapped. Alucard looked about to reply but was interrupted by the phone.

Integra glared for a few moments at the phone then at Alucard before finally picking up the receiver. Seras swallowed while Integra muttered into the phone, she had been sure Integra would have been reasonable about the castle, but then perhaps she was, after all what would people say when an ancient Romanian castle was discovered in the heart of London?

"Well," Integra snapped putting the phone down hard. "We have more daemons in the city."

"They are looking for me," Alucard once again sounded smug.

"Well good, because you are going to go looking for them, then you are going to go looking for that castle," Integra growled.

**End Chapter**

Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out katiemarie21 . wordpress . com

_I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here_ katiemarie21 . wordpress shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

**_GREY WINGS_**

_Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home._

_So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home._

_However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Singe**

**The Return**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Castlevania belongs to Konami who are also not me. I make no claim on any characters from either Hellsing or Castlevania I'm simply borrowing them without permission.

Rating: PG-13

Part: One of ?

Authoress note: The Castle rises again in an unexpected place.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: You do not need to know anything about Castlevania to understand this fic, all Castlevania references are explained in the fic.

_Italics are thoughts, metal __speak,__ and flashbacks_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter Two**

The daemons were strange, Seras decided; this one looked human, despite being over eight feet tall and heavily armored. He had a chain attached to his arm and on the end of said chain was a ball. The monstrous man swung the chain with ease as if the ball were made of foam. When the ball struck the earth it left a crater.

"He's a plate Lord," Alucard explained noticing Seras watching the creature. "They cannot talk, and are permanently attached to their weapon,"

"That sounds sad," Seras breathed watching the mortal men surround the plate, Lord.

"Not really," Alucard said. "They communicate with each other in different ways and the chain is something similar to horns on rams, antlers on deer," he sniggered. "The bigger the chain the more impressive his is to the ladies."

"You're kidding right?" Seras asked Alucard shook his head. Then noticing the mortal forces were getting a little close to the plate Lord he stepped forward. The daemon watched him and upon recognizing him lowered its arm and dipped its head.

"Return," the master vampire said softly and all watched as the demon faded at the command. Alucard looked at the troops.

"Why are you even here?" he asked them and turned to walk away.

"Don't be rude," Seras muttered as her master returned to her, Alucard made a face.

"Now those over there are called Venus weeds," he pointed to three very large reddish flowers.

"Kind of like Venus fly traps?" Seras asked, Alucard sniggered and approached the flowers. He laid a hand on one and Seras flinched when it moved, half expecting lots of teeth and vines to come from nowhere and devour her master. What she was not expecting was a naked girl to emerge from the flower, like some twisted version of Thumbelina.

"What?" she asked approaching. She frowned as she got closer, the girl was only a girl from the belly button up, she had no legs, she simply merged with the plant. Like a mermaid, a really strange mermaid.

"Awesome huh?" Alucard grinned.

"Trust you to like the naked one," Seras grumbled as Alucard commanded the weeds to return. "Now stop showing off we need to find the castle."

Twenty minutes later Seras was sniggering.

"You're lost!" Seras sniggered. "How long have you been in this country? In this city and you're lost!"

"I am not lost," Alucard growled, the words low and threatening. However, the desired effect was not had as Seras continued to snigger. So not knowing what else to do the master vampire tried to ignore his fledgling.

"You need sat-nav!" Seras all out-howled,

"Say that a bit louder I don't think they heard you in Liverpool," Alucard muttered. "For the last time I am not …" Alucard froze suddenly, his expression causing his fledgling to lose her mirth instantly. He looked confused and afraid, pale and his hands started shaking ever so slightly.

"What?" Seras asked shakily, not knowing what else to say. Alucard did not answer her; he sniffed at the air before making a sound of confusion and tearing off down the street. Seras yelped in surprise and followed.

Her master's pace was fast, faster than a mortal man could have moved, but it was not his usual gait, he always had a smoothness to the way he moved, even when he moved in unconventional ways. But now his movements were jerky, panicked and it frightened Seras.

"Have you found it?" She gasped as she bolted to try and keep pace with him. Again she got no answer; instead all she got was a face full of darkness as Alucard decided that two legs were to slow and changed. He slipped into a black mass and reemerged with four legs and fur without slowing or losing his rhythm.

"Master!" Seras cried as he began to leave her behind. "Slow down!" She hadn't expected him to slow and was not surprised when he didn't, she let out a frustrated breath and tried to force her body to move faster. But it was a vain effort, she watched as he bolted ahead, wondering how he managed to move at such speed without barreling into a lamppost or wheelie bin.

After a while she stopped running, she had lost him visually but was still able to follow at a more sedate pace. She followed his scent and the little voice in her head that kept them connected. It was not a voice as such, more a feeling; she simply knew which way he had taken.

Eventually, she found him, she had half expected to turn a corner and find the castle nestled in an alleyway or something equally ridiculous. Instead, she found something she had not expected. A crucifix held up into her face, she yelped in surprise.

"Back down monster!" The voice behind the crucifix was one she recognized and she batted the symbol away.

"What on earth is going on?" she said meeting the eyes of the Belmont. He was a tall man, dressed strangely to her eyes; his eyes and hair were dark, his completion tanned and his build strong. But he did not worry her, despite being one of the world's most infamous vampire hunters. She had spent some time with the man and had found him to be irritating more than a threat. "Master!" she snapped, irritated when the Belmont blocked her path.

"He is being destroyed wretch, and when he falls so shall you," the Belmont grinned and took a fighting stance against her. Absently Seras peeked over his shoulder.

"Um …no he's not," she said, the Belmont frowned and glanced behind him. He was silent for a few moments before letting out an exasperated sound. Alucard was perched on a pile of wooden crates, talking animatedly with another man. This man was also familiar to Seras, his name was Adrian and he was Alucard's son.

"Alucard," the Belmont snapped, both vampire and half blood looked up

"What?" both said almost in the sink. Seras sniggered, the two were by no means identical, but there were similarities. The shape of the nose, the tilt of the eyes all gave away the shared blood between them.

"What are you doing?" Belmont said, oblivious to Seras' sniggers.

"Do you mind?" Alucard muttered ."We were talking." His voice had taken on his 'I-am-superior' tone and she smiled wider at him using it against the Belmont. Adrian ignored the tone and continued to speak.

"We arrive a few days ago," he spoke softly. "We were following a group."

"A group," Alucard repeated, he looked somewhat perplexed, Adrian nodded,

"Yes, they are the remnants of the priesthood that spawned the likes of Shaft." The half blood made an unpleasant face and Seras resolved to enquire further as to the identity of Shaft. Absently she started humming the theme tune, Alucard snorted.

"Not that Shaft," he laughed his son gave a confused look. "A television show."

"You watch television?" the half blood asked as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had heard in a long time.

"Beats torpor," Alucard grumbled making a face. The half blood looked like he would respond but remained silent and shook his head.

"We followed them here; at least I hope we did," he made a noise of irritation. Alucard looked confused and Adrian nodded. "We are struggling to locate them, they took a plane, but someone," he glared at the Belmont, "refused to fly and thus we had to take a boat."

"I don't like flying either," Seras muttered Alucard grinned at her

"I only dropped you once," he smiled; Adrian gave her a pitying look.

"You think this priesthood has anything to do with the castle?" she asked, Alucard shrugged.

"Perhaps," he answered. "It could be the castle simply followed me here, but I find that explanation to be a little thin, Death would not have disobeyed my instruction to remain in the mountains without good reason."

"You left Death in charge?" Alucard asked in disbelief

"Well I certainly wasn't leaving you in charge," Alucard said. "But even so, the castle could have still come here on its own, the master's control over it can be frivolous at times." He looked at Seras for a moment. "Don't tell Integra I said that."

"She won't let you keep it," Seras sighed. "But I won't tell her."

"Good," Alucard smiled.

"Why did you follow the priesthood?" he asked Adrian.

"They saw the castle and assumed you were returned. Then they saw you were not there and assumed the Belmont had destroyed you." He paused to look at the Belmont who was beaming in a proud fashion despite not actually having done anything. "They proposed to raise you again, they knew you had ties in England and I think they came here to exploit those ties."

"Why?" Seras asked simply, both vampire and half vampire looked at her oddly.

"They worshiped him," Adrian gestured to Alucard who puffed up for a moment before deflating a little, Seras just blinked. She had known Alucard had been powerful in Romania but worshiped? No wonder he had an ego.

"They're morons," Alucard said simply. "My ties here are hardly what one would term friendly." Adrian shrugged. "But speaking of my ties here, we had the best return to them." He stood and stretched. Adrian watched him warily.

"Well get up then," Alucard muttered. "I'm not carrying you."

"You want us to come?" the half blood asked,

"I'm not leaving you here to destroy my city," Alucard smirked, Seras grinned. Briefly she wondered if it was just a masculine thing that stopped men saying what they really meant. Why couldn't her master just offer his son a place to stay? Adrian was just as bad though when he replied.

"I should probably keep an eye on you, the last thing we need now is more trouble," he grumbled.

"You are both idiots." Seras breathed, Alucard glared hard at her.

"Just call for a car," he ordered, Seras gave him a look "I am not carrying a Belmont."

The car that came was easily big enough for all of them to sit in the back and not be crushed. Seras found herself watching her master and Adrian. Adrian was talking quietly to the Belmont Alucard was watching his child.

"He doesn't look that much like you," Seras said after a while. "I mean some bits I can see but others." She shook her head.

"He resembled his mother a lot," Alucard said.

"Lisa?" Seras asked the half-blood jerked at the sound of his mother's name, Alucard swallowed hard. "What happened to her?" she heard herself ask before she had made any decision to. She bit her lip at the look of pain and anger that flashed across both her master and Adrian's faces.

"She died," Adrian said after a few moments of silence.

"She was murdered," Alucard corrected, he looked to his child but dropped his gaze almost instantly. Seras bit her lip harder; she had resolved to ask this question a long time ago but now regretted it.

"The village rose up," Alucard explained.

"They were afraid," Adrian said and his voice sounded very much like someone making excuses he did not want to make. "They came for my mother and me when I was young. My mother didn't survive."

"I'm sorry," Seras said, she looked up at her master who was looking out the window at the street, his fingers making lazy patterns on the glass. They were silent for most of the ride after that, but as they turned out of the city onto the road that would bring them to the Hellsing house Alucard spoke.

"It was my fault," Alucard said softly breaking the silence. Adrian flinched. "They burned her and nearly destroyed Adrian because I was not there." Seras felt sick, she had always known that people had burned women for a variety of reasons but hearing it from someone who had actually lost someone to witch burning, it made her stomach clench. He sounded so wretched, she wanted to shake him, he had not killed the mother of his child a group of idiotic, dangerous men had.

"I had no idea you blamed yourself," Adrian said. "You were so angry at the village. You burned it down."

"Yes," Alucard said plainly. Seras sighed as the car fell into silence again, this one was worse than before. The weight of the death of this woman hung heavily in the air. It was suffocating and she had to break it.

"So you raised Adrian," Seras said softly, "by yourself."

"I had helped," Alucard smirked a little. "Demons are mothers as well and every single one of them had some kind of advice to give." Adrian snorted at that

"Didn't stop you abducting that poor woman when I got sick," he muttered

"Demons don't get sick," Alucard shrugged, "mortals do, I simply asked someone who knew what they were talking about."

"That's kind of sweet, in a kidnapping kind of way," Seras muttered. Everyone turned to look at her then, vampire, half-blood, and mortal hunter. They stared for a few moments before the Belmont broke the silence by sniggering.

"Sweet," he laughed. "Not the word I would have used but still."

"Be quiet," Seras glared. "You don't get an opinion!"

**End Chapter Two**

Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out katiemarie21 . wordpress . com

_I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here_ katiemarie21 . wordpress shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

**_GREY WINGS_**

_Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home._

_So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home._

_However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Singe**

**The Return**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Castlevania belongs to Konami who are also not me. I make no claim on any characters from either Hellsing or Castlevania I'm simply borrowing them without permission.

Rating: PG-13

Authoress note: The Castle rises again in an unexpected place.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: You do not need to know anything about Castlevania to understand this fic, all Castlevania references are explained in the fic.

_Italics are thoughts, metal speak and flashbacks_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter Three**

"I hate you." Adrian looked up, genuinely shocked at the words. Seras glared for all she was worth, she tried to mimic her master, he could glare like the best of them. But apparently it wasn't working as Adrian only tilted his head and looked confused.

"I hate you," she said again, Adrian continued to look confused but upon receiving no explanation he went back to contentedly munching away on the pot roast Walter had made. Seras watched on mournfully. "I really hate you."

"Why?" Adrian asked, his breath smelt like gravy and Seras almost wept.

"She's jealous," Alucard said. "Seras misses food."

"Oh, forgive me, lady," Adrian said. "Would you care for some?" Seras looked at her master.

"Have some if you want," the master vampire grumbled. "Just don't come crying to me when you're ill." Seras sighed and shook her head at Adrian.

"It's not fair," she said. "He eats entire people, including clothes, pocket change, and keys and he's fine, but I eat one measly pie and I'm ill for hours. Then you come along and I have to watch you eat all the thing I want for an entire week."

"Your constitution will improve as you get older," Alucard said. Adrian looked between the two and smirked, he had the feeling this was not the first time Seras had wanted 'human' food. "Then you can be just like me."

"I would never eat pocket change," Seras snapped, "You eat gross things!"

"Says the girl who wants to eat that," Alucard pointed at Adrian's pot roast. "It smells worse than the Belmont and has been dead for weeks."

"If you don't mind I'm eating this," Adrian muttered and was ignored.

"But it's a proper dinner," Seras argued. "My dad used to make amazing roasts, they were to die for." Alucard made a face. "I think he put something in the gravy." Seras mused.

"Animal fat, blood, flour and lard," Alucard said. "It's disgusting."

"You eat people whole," Seras snapped. "That's disgusting and mean."

"At least it's fresh," Alucard said. Adrian started to snigger.

"Keys are not fresh, guns are not fresh, and clothes are not fresh," Seras said counting them off on her fingers. "I'm amazed you don't throw up pellets, like an owl."

"That would be strange," Adrian muttered, then toned out the argument and concentrated on finishing his meal. When the plate was clear Alucard stood up, took the plate, and refilled it from a pot on the cooker. He then put it down in front of his son. Both Adrian and Seras blinked at him.

"You're going to make me sick," Adrian muttered but started eating again. Alucard smirked and settled down again to watch.

"I can't watch anymore, this is killing me," Seras said and stood up. "I'll come and find you later alright?" Adrian nodded and continued to eat. Seras left father and son alone and went down the hallway to her room.

"Hopefully we will find something tonight," she muttered to herself. They had been out hunting the castle every night now for the last week. They had found daemons, but still no sign of the castle.

Seras sighed and stopped at the door to her room.

It was odd; something seemed kind of off about her door. Seras stared at it hard, there was nothing different about it physically, but something didn't feel right. Her instincts were screaming at her. She reached down to the handle and opened the door to her room. Only it wasn't her room. She stared at it from the doorway and started to laugh.

"It is my room," she laughed. It was her room, but not the room she had been given by Integra. This room was large and classically decorated, it had a huge window that opened onto a small balcony. The bed in this room was her king sized four poster dream and all the furniture was dark, old and well looked after. It was the room her master had given her when they had returned to his homeland. It was her bedroom in the castle.

"Master!" she shouted, "Master!" she heard something upstairs fall over and jumped when hands wrapped tightly around her arms.

"What?" he asked, his voice strained. For a few seconds Seras felt something strange, he sounded worried, he sounded like he was worried for her. It made her smile. "Why are you screaming?" he snapped lifting her and shaking.

"Look," she gestured with her chin at her open door. Alucard looked into the doorway. He was silent and Seras felt the blood stop running to her hands as his grip tightened. "Master," she said quietly, "I can't feel my fingers." He made no response, just looked into her bedroom. "Master," she snapped kicking him.

"Seras," he muttered putting her down but still not looking away from the open door. He didn't let go of her either. Seras stayed perfectly still, thinking if she moved he might jerk away. It was nice to simply be touched; he only ever touched her when he had to move her, because of a battlefield or because she was blocking the fridge. She yelped when he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

He didn't look around, but dragged her to another door and swung it open. Seras half expected to see the brick wall of the Hellsing house but was pulled into a richly carpeted corridor. She grinned when Alucard made a sound of pleasure and continued to down the hallway. He dragged her around the castle faster than she could have run alone, he opened doors peeked into rooms, making wordless sounds of contentment before dragging her to another door; he seemed determined to see if everything was here.

"Master?" Seras gasped after he paused to open another door. "Can we stop for a moment?" he looked at her and blinked slowly. Then looked into the room and grinned again.

"I did not properly show you the Library when you were last here," he said. "Come on." He dragged her to her feet and began walking back at a more sedate pace, for which Seras was grateful. The door he had opened three doors ago lead them into a larger corridor, this one lined with books. Seras gasped when they turned a corner and stepped onto a balcony, looking over an amazing room. It was beautiful, marble archways, wooden railings and books, hundred on hundreds of books as far as the eye could see.

"You could never read them all." Seras breathed.

"There is one who is trying," Alucard grinned and pulled her further into the cavern pretending to be a library. He pulled her past shelves and small enclaves until he reached an old door that did not match the rest. He surprised Seras by knocking and waiting until a voice called to him.

"Enter," the voice was male and old. They entered the room and Seras blinked, there was an aged man sitting at a desk with piles of books around him. He looked up and froze when he saw Alucard. "Master?" he said after a moment, "or have I finally gone mad?"

"You were always mad," Alucard smiled and looked to Seras, pride and excitement in his eyes. "Seras may I introduce you to the librarian of my home, a man so mad as to try and read all the books. He cannot rest until he has done so."

"It certainly doesn't help that you keep adding more." The old man breathed, Alucard laughed.

"I have not added more for centuries and you are still here," he grinned.

"Because you never simply added one or two new volumes, you added a wing or six every time you visited me." The old man looked like he would actually launch a book at the master vampire then he smiled.

"Wait, a wing or six?" Seras said. "You built more?"

"Maybe," Alucard shrugged.

"I can't imagine you in a hard hat," Seras said softly.

"I simply instructed the castle to expand," Alucard sighed at her confused expression. "The castle it is its own dimension, it is not truly a physical thing, it is usually contained inside something physical, but the physical manifestation is only a gateway," he continued. "It is not truly made out of bricks and mortar, it is made from energy, so no hard hat is needed, all that is needed is power."

"So the physical manifestation could be, say, a phone box?" Seras asked, slowly understanding.

"If you dare call my home a Tardis I will cut all your hair off," Alucard snapped. "Besides a Tardis is simply bigger inside than out. My home is a completely separate dimension."

"Oh," Seras was still confused.

"I have many books on the castle should your lady wish to read them," the old man spoke up. Seras smiled

"Only if I would not be depriving you," she grinned, Alucard laughed.

"Sarcasm is the wit of fools," the librarian muttered then smirked. "You are a good match for him."

"What?" Seras asked but felt Alucard pulling her away.

"Yes well," he said to the Librarian, "we will leave you to your books old one." The aged man laughed as the master vampire hustled his fledgling out and away from him.

They walked around the library in companionable silence. Alucard seemed content simply to walk and Seras was happy to follow him. Occasionally he pointed out areas of books that interested him and some areas he thought would interest her. She grinned when he showed her the collection of fantasy books, half expecting the library to be made up of reference books alone. It was a beautiful place and one he was clearly happy in. She could see a difference in him, his humor here seemed genuine, no longer a front to hide behind. His silences were relaxed not morbidly depressing. Seras smiled, liking the effect the castle was having already on her master. They stopped walking on one of the smaller balconies. This one had an amazing view, bellow was silent and Seras yelped when after a few moments of stillness the books on the shelves started moving.

"They are hunters," Alucard grinned as the slow moving books moved from the shelves into the air and began floating around each other. "Think of them as rather slow cats,". Seras laughed when two of the smaller books squared off to each other.

"This place is so strange," she laughed. "Yet in some ways it feels more like home than home ever did." Alucard smiled at her words and nodded. Seras sighed feeling her happiness ebb away as her thoughts returned to Hellsing. "You know you will have to tell Integra," Seras said quietly, Alucard looked like he thought she was mad.

"Why?" he said simply.

"Because she will ask you," Seras said softly. "She will ask and you will have to tell her." She snorted "besides how long do you think she's not going to notice that there's a castle in the basement." Alucard looked a little amused

"It's the last place she'll look," he muttered, Seras sighed.

"Of course it's the last place she'll look, why would she keep looking after she found it," she snapped. "You know this can't work and you know how mad she will be when she finds out you hid it from her."

"Integra is always mad about something," Alucard said.

"You know what she'll make you do," Seras said quietly. "She'll be furious she wouldn't give you a chance to ask, she'll make you destroy it."

"You think she won't if I tell her it's here?" he laughed but it was not amused, it was angry. "Come now child, at least let me keep it for a little time." They were silent together for a few moments. Seras looked out at the sprawling library. She could see why he wanted to keep it. She wanted to keep it and it wasn't even her home, it was simply too beautiful, twisted and awful to want to throw away.

"I think she's more likely to listen if she's not hopping mad," Seras admitted. "But we can wait until tomorrow if you like."

"Thank you."

**End chapter Three**

Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out katiemarie21 . wordpress . com

_I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here_ katiemarie21 . wordpress shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

**_GREY WINGS_**

_Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home._

_So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home._

_However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home._


	4. Chapter 4

**Singe**

**The Return**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to People who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Castlevania belongs to Konami who are also not me. I make no claim on any characters from either Hellsing or Castlevania I'm simply borrowing them without permission.

Rating: PG-13

Authoress note: The Castle rises again in an unexpected place.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: You do not need to know anything about Castlevania to understand this fic, all Castlevania references are explained in the fic.

_Italics are thoughts, metal speak, and flashbacks_

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

**Chapter Four**

"I simply do not see the point," Integra said.

"They cause death wherever they go," Adrian said. "Please, sir knight see sense."

"I see things perfectly, Vampire," Integra said firmly.

"Half," Seras muttered.

"Whatever," Integra grunted and turned back to Adrian. "Your intentions are noble, Adrian. But I cannot send my men out after humans, it is not in my jurisdiction."

"That sounds like a poor excuse," Anderson said. "First ye let the monster keep that damned Hellhole,"

"Hey," Adrain and Seras said together.

"And now ye won't go after the one's that caused the problem," Anderson continued ignoring Seras and Adrian. Integra sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"Firstly if it stays here and he controls it then that means that I control it. I would rather have it here where I can see it than have it wandering about the countryside releasing monsters on every village from here to Suffolk," Integra said.

"Ye could ha destroyed it," Anderson said. Adrian held up his hand.

"It cannot be destroyed," he said softly. "It can be put down, but it will rise again, it always does."

"Besides it makes my job easier," Integra pulled a thin cigar out from her case. Anderson looked at her wide eyed. "If he does not do as I like, I can make the removal of his home a consequence."

"I doubt it will come to that," Walter said. Integra nodded.

"I do also, he is always much quieter when he has something to play with," Integra glanced at Seras.

"That aside," Anderson snarled. "That still doesn't explain why ye are letting the cult walk without any retribution."

"They are human," Integra said standing and putting her unlit cigar down. "Alucard has assured me they are a group of doddering, drunk old men with as much tie to the supernatural as a bag of grapes. If they are hurting people then it is the job of the local constabulary to rectify it. I have quite enough to deal with thank you." She sat back down and lifted her cigar again. Walter leaned in and offered a light, which Integra accepted. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do, relevant work to do."

Seras turned and followed Adrian as he left, Anderson walking behind her. Adrian continued down towards the basement while Anderson veered off to his rooms.

"Where are you going?" Seras asked when Adrian walked past the kitchen.

"To ask my father for help," Adrian said opening one of the basement doors that led into the castle. They emerged into a hallway and walked in silence for a time.

"Really? That is ridiculous," Seras snapped as they turned their fifth corner.

"Perhaps," Adrian admitted. "But it is hardly the first time I have done it, and I doubt if it will be the last. If we can find him."

"Maybe we should get him tagged?" Seras mused as the pair continued to walk.

"Tagged?" Adrian asked frowning, Seras pointed to the back of her neck.

"Insert a tracking chip into the back of his head," she smirked. "Although knowing him he'd probably go all shadowy and spit it out just to spite me."

"Oh," Adrian looked confused then seemed to decide to just stop thinking about what Seras was saying.

"I don't remember the castle being this big last time," Seras grumbled, Adrian smiled.

"Father is here, he will be feeding it his energy," Adrian smiled. "When I was young the Castle was large enough to be classified as its own country."

"That's insane," Seras said. "This dimension thing is confusing enough without you starting on about it being its own country." The half blood frowned, he was growing fond of Seras Victoria; she was rather sweet, considerate and amusing. She was different to any of the other fledglings his father had brought over.

"Seras," he stopped as an idea hit him. "You are still my father's fledgling in the truest sense are you not?" he asked, Seras frowned and gave him a very confused expression.

"What?" she asked, Adrian felt himself blush a little, this was an uncomfortable question.

"You are still tied to my father, he is your master, and you have not severed the connection by taking his blood," Adrian asked, hoping it was clear enough. Seras blushed and nodded.

"He is still my master," She admitted Adrian nodded

"Then shouldn't you know where he is?" he asked. "Fledglings are usually linked with their masters." He was a little jealous of this ability between a master and his fledgling; he had never felt that pull from his father. Seras blinked at him for a moment then literally slapped her head.

"I'm so stupid!" she snapped. "It is no wonder he calls me names." Adrian held his hands up defensively.

"I did not mean to offend you," he said backing away. Seras shook her head at him and smirked.

"Not you, I just can't believe I could be so dumb. It's this place, it distracts me." She went quiet and closed her eyes. She scrunched her nose and tensed. Adrian was tempted to ask if she was alright, but she opened her eyes and nodded. They began walking again, this time Seras was confident as to the direction.

"Do you think he will help?" Adrian asked after a few moments of companionable silence. Seras glanced at him as they turned into a gallery, the walls on the east sidelined with windows that looked out onto a forest despite the castle currently residing beneath the Hellsing house.

"I'm not sure," Seras admitted. "It would be unlike him to turn down an opportunity for bloodshed, but he is quite happy at the moment since Integra … well, since she agreed not to destroy the castle."

"I must admit I was surprised that she agreed," Adrian muttered glaring at the windows as a rather grotesque and large eyeball hovered outside them, watching the pair move through the gallery.

"I was as well, Walter wasn't though," Seras said and looked around, wondering again at the size of the place. "You really think that a cult, a group of mortal men could have brought this here?"

"You do not know this group as I do," Adrian said softly. "I have seen what they are capable of."

"Such as?" she asked, opening the door that led to what Alucard dubbed the inner-outer wall. She began to lead Adrian up the stairs feeling her master's presence in this direction.

"There was a single individual," Adrian began, "Just one man in this group and he alone raised the castle, controlled Richter Belmont and raised Dracula from his sleep."

"Waking Dracula is not difficult, just jump on him or offer food. Oh and controlling a Belmont, not hard either, I made your little friend come a wandering in here yesterday after he swore blind that he would never set foot in this Hellhole again," Seras smirked.

"You're not amusing," Adrian muttered, following Seras as she stopped outside a doorway and frowned.

"This used to be the Library," Adrian said as Seras opened the door into the coliseum. "He is in here?" Adrian asked Seras nodded.

"EEWWWW!" Seras screeched suddenly as they emerged into a room filled with a very large, very dead creature. Adrian steered her away.

"What I was trying to say before was do not underestimate these people just because they are mortal, mortal men can be formidable when they choose to be," He smirked, "your master knows better than any of us just how formidable little old men can be."

"Don't be mean," Seras glared and stomped through the rest of the room. Opening the door on the other side caused them to enter a large open area. The area was low and surrounded by raised seats. In the center, Alucard was glaring daggers at the Belmont.

The mortal hunter saw it as his duty to destroy this place and having his duty tampered with made him angry. He had directed his anger at Alucard, it amused the vampire no end to have the mortal in such a state of stress, but over a few days it had proven to be more irritating than entertaining and Alucard was growing weary of the Belmont. For another of Integra's conditions were that he would not harm the Belmont or by inaction allow him to come to harm. So instead of fighting the mortal he was simply trying to avoid the man.

Seras had attempted to help by putting a positive spin on the castle for the mortal hunter. She had said that as long as the castle was in England it was not in the Belmonts homeland and was not doing any real harm. Her words almost seemed to be working but as usual Alucard ruined her efforts by starting up a triad of 'unemployment' jokes. The now enraged Belmont had hunted out the master vampire in an effort to 'purify the world' of his 'corruptive influence'. Alucard rendered toothless by Integra's condition was simply snarling at the man.

"Master," Seras smiled and waved. "Why are you in here?"

"Trying to stay away from certain individuals," the master vampire answered. He moved to walk over to his children when the Belmont lashed his whip at him. The blow would have struck across the face, but Alucard caught the whip in his hand. The smell of burning cloth and flesh filled the arena and Seras winced watching as Alucard yanked the whip away from the mortal and literally threw it to the furthest corner of the room.

"Get it!" he taunted as if speaking to a dog he was playing with. The Belmont grumbled but obeyed. "Impotent little man," Alucard muttered coming to stand next to his son.

"Don't be mean," Adrian mimicked Seras, Alucard gave him a look.

"You sought me out?" he asked simply after a few moments, Seras nodded and looked around.

"Don't think I've been in here before," she muttered, Alucard shrugged.

"I did not think you would appreciate it and judge from you deafening cry of 'eeww' earlier I was right," He smirked, Seras made a face.

"You stash bodies in the side rooms," she muttered. "It smells." Alucard shrugged. "But yes, we did seek you out."

"Why?" Alucard said, turning round and grinning when he saw the Belmont was still trying to find the whip.

"The cult," Adrian said. "Shafts cult, your master is no longer looking for it now that the castle has been found." Alucard shrugged again "I want … well, we want …"

"We want to find it," Seras interrupted.

"Off you go then," Alucard smirked and looked up when another door opened and a minotaur came stomping in. The immense creature noticed the vampire lord and dipped its head.

"You as well," Seras pressed, Alucard glanced at her and she smirked. "You're telling me you don't want to come and hunt with us?"

"It's hardly hunting police girl," Alucard feigned indifference. "What you are proposing is that we find them, after that there is little I could do without interfering with the seal." He looked to Adrian, "I could not destroy them for you, Adrian."

"You don't have to destroy them; your presence should be enough," Adrian said quietly, "Unless you've forgotten how to be intimidating."

"Are you taunting me?" Alucard asked amazed.

"Is it working?" Adrian asked.

"A bit," Alucard admitted and snarled when a whip flew through the air and clonked him on the head. The minotaur made a disgruntled sound and clomped off towards the Belmont.

"Please master," Seras tried to look small and sweet, but Alucard's expression told her that she failed. "What if Integra is wrong, what if this is a threat?"

"The last I remember of this cult is a bunch of drunken old men, occasionally sacrificing something in an amateur manner." Alucard grinned, "not much of a threat."

"Shaft was not amateur." Adrian snapped quietly, Alucard nodded.

"He was an exception," he admitted. "But exceptions are rare, I doubt this 'cult' as you keep calling it is much of a threat," he smirked. "The castle has always attracted hangers-on, scavengers of power."

"You won't help then?" Seras sighed, Alucard held up a hand.

"I did not say that, I simply said that it was an almost pointless exercise," he grinned widely. "Almost, but not completely."

"What does that mean?" Seras asked, hating the way her master was grinning at her.

"It would be good practice for you. Integra is always nagging me that I do not teach you enough." He continued to grin. A crash from behind them made them all turn to see the minotaur on its backside clutching its head, the Belmont looked pleased. "Oi!" Alucard snapped.

"What's the matter monster, getting old are we," the Belmont laughed.

"Yes actually," Alucard muttered. He turned to Seras, "come, let's go before I do something Integra will regret."

"Careful someone might fall in there," Seras sniggered at her master.

With a surprising amount of dignity, the master vampire finished his rather an extended yawn and gave his fledgling a look of mild contempt that was tinted with boredom. After a few moments, he yawned again. Then stretching slowly he leaned back and closed his eyes. Seras rolled her eyes at the over dramatic display of boredom. The alley they were sitting in was dark and dank like most alleyways; Alucard seemed to have found the only clean spot. Seras glared at him, reclining back on upturned crates and trash bags like they were a throne. He was completely spotless, whereas she was filthy and hadn't even sat down yet.

"You realize threatening to drop people into my mouth is not as worrying for me as it might be for someone else," Alucard muttered, a single eye opened a crack to look at her as he smirked.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"How dare you," he mumbled closing his eyes again. Seras smiled and moved to stand next to him. There was a time when she wouldn't have spoken to him like that, but those days were long past.

"Don't you two ever shut up?" the Belmont muttered. He was crouched by the mouth of the alleyway, watching the street. "You bicker like an old married couple."

"I am old," Alucard purred. "I am a very, very old man."

"You are not a man," the Belmont snarled

"I know several who would disagree with you," The master vampire lifted his head and all out leered at the Belmont. Seras sniggered, the Belmont turned away muttering something about perversion. Alucard snorted and let his head fall back.

"So this cult," Seras began, Alucard snorted.

"This rabble of drunken mortals," he corrected,

"Drunken mortals," the Belmont repeated his tone mocking. "This rabble of yours is dangerous, everywhere they go women disappear. Bodies turn up later and every time we get close they run. Sounds a bit more organized than simple drunken men."

"You've been chasing them for a while?" Seras asked the Belmont shrugged

"On and off for a while. But as I said every time we get close they run," the Belmont looked at Alucard, slumped on his trash throne. "We had reason to believe he was whispering to them." Alucard snorted again and did not look up.

"They kill women?" Seras asked she was a little more concerned now.

"They are sacrifices to him," The Belmont sneered. "They are blood sacrifices, to them and to him they are not people with families. They are not mothers, daughters, sisters; they are just bags of blood, something to be offered."

"Why?" Seras asked completely befuddled.

"Who knows?" Alucard yawned wider again.

"They are sacrificed to keep the connection between cult and master open. Cults worship and make sacrifices to give the object of their worship power." Belmont explained, "By giving this power they hope to somehow partake of it, or perhaps that the power will be averted from them, or used for their own end."

"Kind of like a scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," Seras nodded, understanding.

"The seal cut me off from all external sources of power," Alucard muttered still not looking at either his fledgling or the Belmont. "My power is limited to my own and access to that is limited by Hellsing."

"Then why do the sacrifices continue?" Belmont snapped "Falsifier!" Alucard shrugged "You are storing the power they give you; you plan on breaking your bonds."

"Been talking to Anderson again?" Alucard finally looked at the Belmont; Seras sniggered but stopped when a large white dog walked into the alleyway. At least it looked to be a dog at first but upon closer inspection there was something to feral about its appearance, something that said wolf.

"Hello Adrian," Seras smiled and leaned down to touch the wolf's head. Adrian's four-legged form was vastly different to her masters. Adrian's form was closer to what a real wolf would be, whereas Alucard's was more like an idea of a wolf, what a wolf would be if it had a choice. It was bigger, more muscled and sharper fanged than any real wolf could be. Seras preferred Adrian's form.

The wolf that was Adrian shivered and mist curled around it, swallowing it. Then as suddenly as it had come the mist was gone and where there had been a wolf now was a man. The whole process took less than three seconds.

"I think I found them," Adrian said firmly when the mist cleared. Alucard made an exasperated sound.

"Finally," he mumbled levering himself up from the garbage. "I must admit this is getting dull rather fast."

"The priest was correct," Adrian spoke softly. "He is waiting for us outside a warehouse right on the river."

"Why the docks, though?" Belmont muttered, "it's not strategic in any way."

"Are you high?" Seras sniggered; Alucard smiled at her and gestured for her to continue. "It a major point in London, there is fast transport to and from the location and you can take the river to escape the city quickly should you need to. From what you said they are found of running."

"True," Adrian muttered as Alucard grinned at his fledgling and tapped her upside the head. "This is why we must be silent and take them by surprise."

"Lead on then," Alucard said smirking and stretched, Seras glared he was still spotless while she had a very suspicious looking stain on her lower back from simply standing too close to the trash.

They left the alley at an even pace, Belmont and Adrian trying to stay hidden, Alucard made no such effort and Seras walked with him. However, after a few minutes Alucard stopped and looked at Adrian, the half-blood vampire nodded. Alucard put a hand on Seras shoulder and stared at her with his usual I'm-waiting-for-you-to-notice-something-obvious expression. Seras groaned and stood still examining the surroundings, it took her a few moments but after realizing there was nothing to see she noticed the smell.

"Blood," she said simply, she would have recognized the smell had she not been a vampire, she would have recognized it had she never been a cop. She remembered it from her childhood, from when she had hidden in a closet.

"Well done," Alucard said softly, "I thought we were going to be here all night." Seras made a face and the Belmont growled.

"Come on!" he snapped. "We're too exposed here."

"Relax," Alucard snorted "Even if they see us, it matters little."

"If they run we have to start all over again," Adrian snapped. "I'm getting fed up chasing them." Alucard rolled his eyes and walked forward.

As they continued to walk Seras noticed the smell was becoming stronger, painfully so. She glanced up at her master and noticed his eyes had dilated. He was feeling it as well. Adrian seemed to be coping well, although there was a tension in his hands that had not been there before.

"There ye are," Anderson snapped making Seras jump, she had not noticed the paladin. "Thought ye were never gonna get here."

"Relax," Alucard repeated and yawned.

"Did you not sleep?" Seras asked suddenly irritated by the constant yawning.

"Werewolf's are having litters at the moment; it is loud at times." Alucard shrugged. Adrian snorted. "They are still quieter than you were," the master vampire grumbled. "But one got lost last night; the mothers had half the castle out looking and just because I am master does not mean I can escape search duties."

"Oh," Seras breathed wondering briefly why he hadn't woken her.

"If ye don't mind," Anderson snapped gesturing to the warehouse.

"This place reeks," Alucard complained. "Blood, sweat, fish, and booze. Not the best combination."

"They killed a girl," Anderson growled. "Last night I think, the floors covered in blood and sigils." Seras made a sound of discomfort and Anderson looked at her before shaking his head. "Perhaps if it was just the blood you'd be less objectionable," Anderson snapped at Alucard. "We'll have to remember to leave out the fish next time for you."

"Thank you," Alucard agreed.

"It disgusts me," Anderson growled, "sacrifices to you."

"It beats flowers," Alucard muttered looking in one of the windows. "But it's the stench of booze, sweat, and filth that is putting me off, more so than dead fish," he grinned. "But my adoring public wait," and with that he smiled and slipped in through the wall. Seras gasped and Adrian swore.

"Well it will certainly catch them by surprise," the Belmont muttered, "and they won't run from him." But he spoke too soon as the sound of gunshots filled the air.

"What?" Anderson snapped and turning ran to the door. Seras and Adrian followed with the Belmont behind them. The warehouse was mostly empty, however, there were a few signs that men had been living here. There were a few camp beds and a lot of empty bottles. Not to mention the corpse on the floor in a summoning circle.

Alucard stood looking rather perplexed while a few strangers shot at him.

Then all hell broke lose.

"I can't believe they didn't know me," Alucard muttered looking out over the frozen garden.

"You've got to admit it is ironic," Seras smirked. "They spend decades trying to reach you and when you show up they shoot you."

"It's not funny," Alucard muttered reaching over to his son and handing him a clean cloth. Adrian muttered thanks and gritted his teeth. Walter smiled up at the master vampire before continuing his work on the half blood. Adrian had been the worse hurt of the five who had entered the warehouse that night. The cloth his father had given him went up to a cut on his forehead where a bullet had grazed him, Walter was currently putting stitches into his right calf muscle while muttering about an immortal who could still need stitches. Adrian had a nice selection of bruises over his back and sides. Ironically the Belmont who was technically the most fragile of the group was almost unharmed.

The cult had been decimated although some had managed to run. Upon the arrival of the rest of the group behind Alucard, the cult had revealed a rather varied selection of guns and unlike Alucard suspected they were not drunk and they knew how to use the weapons in their arsenal. It could have been very unpleasant, but fortunately for the group from Hellsing they had strong constitutions and the cult were only human.

Alucard had been in a foul mood since returning, he had felt somewhat useless in the actual fight. Integra had not ordered an attack but nor had she forbidden one. The seal interpreted that as allowing self-defense and the protection of others but no actual offensive actions. However the master vampire had found a way around it slightly, Integra's condition that he not harm the Belmont or allow him to come to harm by his own inaction meant that if he was close to the mortal hunter he could still fight. Although the object of his protection was distasteful he started nudging the mortal closer to his children in order to remain close. Anderson had been considerably vicious, the actions of the cult were like those had had seen before and he had long ago gotten tired of seeing groups kill innocents for the power of what he considered evil.

Adrian's injuries had come about when he had tried to defend Seras. She had never seen her master stand in a fight and do very little and she had been somewhat distracted and off footed by the action. She had suffered for it and so had Adrian.

"That's the last one," Walter said smiling at the half blood. "I do not like the look of the cut on your arm, but I think it will close itself. Although it might be an idea to start up some antibiotics."

"He'll have healed it before they can kick in," Alucard muttered standing and walking over to his son. Absently the master vampire began poking and prodding his child "how have you managed to survive this long?" he asked incredulous fussing over the cut on Adrian's forehead.

"I slept a lot," Adrian admitted, "forgive me for not having your constitution." Alucard gave him a look.

"You seemed to have forgotten everything I have taught you," Alucard muttered, Adrian looked incredulous

"You taught me how to deal with swords, claws and mobs, not guns," Adrian snapped

"Adapt boy, adapt!" Alucard growled, Seras rolled her eyes.

At least it wasn't her he was nagging this time.

**End **

Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out katiemarie21 . wordpress . com

_I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here_ katiemarie21 . wordpress shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

**_GREY WINGS_**

_Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home._

_So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home._

_However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home._


End file.
